Down the Street
by calliebee11
Summary: Danny thinks Sam's annoying and spoiled. Sam thinks Danny is an immature jerk. One problem, their parents are determined that they become friends or maybe more than friends. But neither of them wants to admit- they might *gasp* like each other? DxS
1. As If

Chapter 1- As if 

"You are kidding, right?" Samantha Manson asked her father, sitting down in an expensive chair next to his.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I can't say no. This will lead to a major raise, over five thousand dollars more than I've been making." Her father looked genuinely sorry, so Sam softened, even though moving was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Where are we moving too?" She asked, her expression dripping with false happiness.

"Oh, it's this wonderful little town, so cute, and full of adventure. It's ghost infested!" Mr. Manson chirped.

"Ghost infested?" Sam said, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes widening. She glanced at her mother to see how she would react to that tidbit of information.

Mrs. Manson was standing behind her husband's chair, her stiff smile revealing she was less than enthusiastic than moving to the new ghost infested town.

"Ghost infested! How adventurous! It will be like going on a safari! It's a town called Amity Park!" Mr. Manson said, a wide smile lighting up the room.

"Well, when are we leaving?" Sam asked, feeling defeated and helpless.

"In about a week! Best things are done quickly. You know what I say, efficiency never hurt anyone, and everyone knows, time is money. Tick, tick, tick!"

"Dad, you are way to happy about this." Sam laughed weakly, and continued, "I'm going up to my room to pack. You know, yay for efficiency!"

"Great spirit, hun! But, the maid, Theresa, will do that for you! Why don't you just clean up for dinner?" He said, the grin never wavering.

"Sure, Dad."

Walking quickly to the stairs, the thoughts raced through Sam's head, 'I've got to figure out a little about this town. What if I don't make friends? What if nobody likes me? What if I am a total loser? What if I get eaten by a ghost?'

Suddenly, panic overtook her, and she bounded up the stairs to her room.

She dropped into her computer chair, and quickly typed "Amity Park" into the local search engine.

She scanned quickly over all the headlines that popped up"

High School Attacked By Rampaging Ghost, Name Found to Be Skulker, but Students saved by Danny Phantom, Good Guy or Menace? We Have Yet to Find Out.

Mayor Attacked By Ghost, Danny Phantom, who Claims to be Peaceful, is he telling the Truth?

Ghost "Hero" Danny Phantom Attacks Mayor, News at 10

Danny Phantom in Relationship with Paulina Sanchez? Fangirl or Girlfriend? Sources Tell Us…

She glanced at a picture of the ghost Danny Phantom. He looked about her age, and in the picture, he looked slightly confused.

"Samantha! Dinner!!!" Mrs. Manson yelled, her voice echoing down the hallway to Sam's room.

"Coming!!" Sam shouted back, closing the window, and shutting off the computer, one last thought about moving ran though her head, 'Well, it certainly will be an adventure'.

o.O.o.O.o

"Hey, Danny! Danny! DANNY!" Tucker Foley waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, "DANNY!!! You've got a new neighbor!"

Tucker leaned in real close, "DANNYYYYY!!"

"Wha- Huh?" Danny Fenton snapped back into reality, seeing two big brown eyes staring into his, "ACK!"

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow, someone's moving into that humongous house down the street!" Tucker said excitedly, his brown eyes the size of saucers.

"Great. Just great." Danny muttered, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I will in a second. Why are you so down in some new neighbors?" Tucker responded, his eyes glued to his PDA, who he had named Carly.

"Aww, Carly, come on girl, you can go fast-, I mean, uh, hurry up, stupid uh PDA!" Tucker glanced at Danny who was giving him a slightly freaked out look.

"Oh, like you haven't named an inanimate object before!" Tucker said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's just, the last few families who've moved into that house have either been snotty and filthy rich, creepy and filthy rich, or just plain weird and filthy rich. And they've always left after about a month. It's just annoying." Danny spouted, pacing back and forth.

"Who knows?" Tucker said, "Maybe this family will be nice and filthy rich with a hot daughter, or a cool guy to hang out with. If it's a girl, I call her, by the way."

Tucker fiddled with the PDA, "The search is almost done, hold on…"

"You can't call women! We are happy, independent and we don't need boys, and we aren't called and-…" Jasmine Fenton, AKA Jazz, yelled from down the hall.

Danny sprinted to the door, and shut it loudly.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Fenton opened the door right back up, "We're going to be meeting the neighbors tomorrow for lunch at their new house at noon, Danny, so be nice, and I think they're wealthy, so wear something nice."

"Okay, Mom, just go. Just leave." Danny ushered his mother out of the room, and leaned against it, "My kingdom for a lock!"

Tucker snickered, "You really do need to get over this whole phobia of neighbors thing."

"I don't want to meet these freaking neighbors, they're probably filthy rich idiots who are just gonna rub it in our faces. I am so lucky to be living next to a freaking hell-whole-house!" Danny shouted.

"What did you just say, Mister?" Jack Fenton shouted, opening the door back up, a listening device strapped to his forehead.

"uh, we're out of fudge?" Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"OUT OF FUDGE???? THIS IS A DISASTER! MADDDDIIEEEE!!!!" Jack bellowed, bounding down the stairs.

"My gosh, I sware, I'm going to shoot the next person who comes into my room." Danny grumbled, leaning against the door, and sliding down, so he was sitting with his back to it.

Tucker sat down too, leaning against the bed, and facing Danny, "Wow. You really are stressed out about this."

"Yeah, I don't know, Tuck, it just seems like I've been having awful luck lately." Danny sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just Johnny 13 and Shadow making your life miserable." Tucker said brightly.

"Thanks, thank you for that. How is that supposed to make me feel better??" Danny exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"It's a family with one daughter, the grandfather invented some twirly corn dog stick thing, I don't know, now the family has inherited the fortune, the girl's about our age, and will be attending Casper High School, our high school."

"Great, she's probably a witch."

"Oh, calm down. Let's just go to the Nasty Burger, that always makes me feel better, it'll make you feel better too!" Tucker said, jumping up.

"Alright." Danny muttered, standing up.

"Yes!! Meat! Yaayyyy meat! It's almost as good as electronics. What if they combined them? I can see it now- meatronics!!!" Tucker exclaimed, spinning around.

"Tucker?"

"Yes?"

"You're a freak."

"I like meat."

"Did you drink caffeine before you came here?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No… maybe… yes. And now the room is spinning!" Tucker whimpered, walking into a wall.

"Come on, we need to get some meat in you. And fast!" Danny pulled Tucker out of house and down the stairs, listening to Tucker sing softly.

"I like meat. Meat, meat, meat. Do you like meat? I like meat. Meat, meat, meat."

o.O.o.O.o

"This house is incredible, Dad." Sam said, stepping into the old mansion, then getting on her knees to examine the carvings on the baseboards.

"Yes, and it wasn't even that expensive. Come on guys, just drop Van 1's contents into this room here, Van 2's content upstairs in the lounge area, and Van 3's contents in the back room here." Mr. Manson rattled off directions to around ten burly and hairy men standing dumbly in the foyer of the house.

"Oh, sweetie pie, the neighbors from down the street are coming for lunch tomorrow. They've got a son who's just your age." Mrs. Manson told Sam, a big smile on her well made up face.

"That should be… uh … fun." Sam said, a fake smile on her face, which, thankfully, her mother didn't notice.

"Great! Wear something nice, baby, your stuff should be in your room already, Samantha, but I'll have Theresa go check just in case." Mrs. Manson then turned to Theresa and rattled off her directions.

Sam turned around and walked to the back of the first floor, and up a set of creaky stairs that spiraled up for so long, Sam thought about going back down, until the steps got shorter, and they ended at the ceiling.

"What the heck?" Sam said, groaning in annoyance, "Have I been duped, what kind of- hey, what's this?"

She pushed up on a creaky board, and a trap door swung open, letting in brilliant pools of yellow sunshine.

"Whoa! It leads to the top of the house. Way cool!" Sam exclaimed, grinning, and climbing up to the top.

She glanced around and saw a little bench with an inscription carved into the seat.

"Yesterday I dared to struggle. Today I dare to win. – Bernadette Devlin" Sam read aloud, "Wow, cool."

"Samantha! Come down, let's see what you'll wear tomorrow for the luncheon." Mrs. Manson yelled up the stairs.

"Alright!" Sam said amiably.

'Wow. Well, this house is cool, and the town seems fine, I get to meet a kid from school tomorrow- doesn't seem too bad. I might even like this move.'

O.o.O.o.O

Well, what did y'all think? I actually really like this idea! This story is going to be a sort of "love-hate" thing, where Danny and Sam hate each other at first, but then start falling in love with each other.

Well, reviews please! --Callie


	2. Stuck With You

**Chapter 2- Stuck with You**

"Danny! Just let me fix your tie! Hold on! Daniel Fenton!" Maddie shouted, slapping him across the back of his head, "You are going to this lunch, and we will be on time, and you will wear this tie!"

"Mom!" He complained, rolling his eyes, "They probably don't even want Jazz and me there, it's just for you guys, ya know, the adults, to get to know each other."

"Then why did they mention their daughter and you and Jazz might want to get to know each other?" Maddie said, then, "Yes! I got the tie straight, let's go, gang!"

"Gang?" Jazz said, giggling.

"Come on, they might have fudge!" Jack yelled.

"I could have a friend who's also a mother who doesn't think I'm weird!" Maddie shouted.

"Someone shoot me." Danny muttered.

Jazz grabbed her brother's arm, and practically dragged him out of the house, and down the street.

Jack rang the doorbell. Then again. Then again, by the time a woman answered the door, Jack had rung the doorbell about eighty times and was working up to a hundred.

"Jack," Maddie hissed.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Manson." Maddie said, grabbing the lady's hand and shaking it.

"Oh, sorry Miss, my name's Theresa, I'm just part of the staff. Let me show you to the living room." The lady led the Fentons down the hall, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, hello, all. You must be the Fentons!" A man with bleached blond hair in a sweater stood and shook Jack and Maddie's hands.

"You must be the butler!" Jack said, with a wide smile.

"Uh, no, actually, I'm Mr. Manson, well, Jeremy Manson, sorry for the confusion, and this is Pamela Manson, my wife, Grandma Manson, my mother in law, and Samantha Manson, my beautiful daughter." The man grinned widely, and was practically bouncing on his heels.

He stepped aside to reveal a girl Danny's age in a red dress with a white belt cinched around her trim waste, and shoulder length black curls. The look on her face showed she was anything but comfortable.

Mr. Manson and Mr. Fenton got to talking about food, and suddenly they were sharing Fudge recipes, and acting very chummy, then Mrs. Manson and Mrs. Fenton were talking about how hard it is to stay in shape after pregnancy, and that left Jazz and Danny and Sam standing awkwardly in the living room, Danny looking bored, Sam staring at her feet, and Jazz just smiling obliviously.

"So…" Jazz said, the same smile on her face.

"This is slightly awkward." Sam said, with a rye grin, "I'm Sam. My dad says I'm going to be going to your high school."

"I'm Jazz, and this is my brother Danny. So, why did you move to Amity Park?" The red haired girl replied.

"My Dad got transferred. What do your parents do?" Sam said, looking at Danny with a grin.

"They're- uh, ghost hunters." He said, still staring at his feet.

"That's cool, so you guys live down the street?" Sam replied.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'This is only slightly weird.'

o.O.o.O.o

Tucker's PDA buzzed with the familiar text message tone.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Danny."

'Get me outta here!'

Tucker quickly typed a message back, and in less than a minute he received another message.

'Ghost sense! Excuse! Help!'

'Tell them you feel sick, and then go get the ghost!'

o.O.o.O.o

"I think I'm gonna- oh gosh- uh, bathroom!" Danny faked sick, and then lurched forward.

"Look if you don't want to hang out with me, you could just say so, you don't have to fake sick." Sam said, giving him a 'get real' look.

"But I really am, ugh, sick!" He said, puffing his cheeks out.

"What is wrong with you?" Jazz said, tilting her head to the side, looking at him strangely.

"I have to go to the bathroom!!" Then Danny took off running down the hall, as he ran, he glanced at all the famous works of art and pictures of Sam growing up everywhere. He rolled his eyes, 'Stuck up snobs'.

Sam watched him run off, with a look on her face that meant she was way beyond annoyed, 'what an immature jerk'.

"Going ghost!" Danny cried, once he had reached the bathroom.

He immediately changed into his alter ghost ego, Danny Phantom, and flying through the wall, out to defeat Skulker.

o.O.o.O.o

"Bye! Will see you next Saturday for game night!!!" Mr. Manson piped up, still bouncing on his heels, as the Fentons walked out of his home.

"See y'all later, and Jeremy, I will put you on to fudge. Yumm, fudge… Maddie, do we have any fudge at home?" Jack said, glancing at his wife, with a wide smile.

"Yes, dear, we do. I'll talk to you later, Pamela! Call me!" Maddie grinned happily at her new friend.

"Talk to you soon!" Pamela replied, with a big toothy smile.

"Bye, Sam!" Jazz said, with an apologetic smile, since her brother had obviously ditched the family party.

"Later, Jazz!" Sam yelled back, "Talk to you later?"

"Sure!"

o.O.o.O.o

"Noooooooo!! I will not be defeated!!!!!! You wait winch, I will have your pelt!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Skulker screeched as he was pulled into the Fenton thermos.

Danny cupped it, and then glanced around him, it was dark, he sighed, 'They're gonna kill me'.

o.O.o.O.o

"Daniel Fenton! Where have you been? Why did you leave the lunch? Where did you go? Do you know how rude that was?" Madeleine Fenton spouted, pacing back and forth, hands behind her face, looking like she might explode.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean-, I was sick?" Danny stuttered, glancing at his feet.

"Sick, my fanny!"

"What?"

"I mean, you're not going anywhere until you give a personal apology to Samantha, now move. Go apologize right now! Scoot!"

"What?? Mom! She's such a snob!" Danny exclaimed.

"No she's not, and you know it, you're thinking of the third family who moved into that house. These people might be normal, so let's not drive them away too!"

"Mom-… no way!"

"Grounded for a month and apologize or apologize?" Mrs. Fenton said, with an innocent smile.

"Aw, alright. I'm going." Danny grumbled, slamming the door on his way out.

o.O.o.O.o

_Ding- dong._

"I'll get it!" Sam said, and jogged to the front door, her mother close behind, a wide smile on her face, 'visitors!'

"Hi." Danny Fenton stood on her front porch with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You." Sam said, her smile flattening into a look of annoyance.

"Me. Anyway, I'm sorry for sorta, uh, running away. Are we cool?"

"No." Sam said, starting to shut the door, but a manicured hand held the door.

"Mr. Fenton, how about this, Sammy here forgives you, but you have to show her around Casper and introduce her to your friends." Mrs. Manson said with a big smile.

"uh, friend." Danny said sheepishly.

"Friend?" Mrs. Manson repeated, tilting her head, like Jazz always did when she was confused.

"Friend. I mean, I really only have one best friend, Tucker, Tucker Foley."

"Well, you can introduce her to your one friend." Mrs. Manson said, with a slightly confused smile.

"Alright." Danny said, with a tight smile.

"Whatever." Sam said, and closed the door in her face.

'Somehow I get the feeling she doesn't like me.' Danny thought, with a rye smile.

'I dislike him very, very strongly' Sam thought, rolling her eyes, 'and now I'm stuck with him.'

o.O.o.O.o

Five reviews, and I update… Click the little blue button. You know you want too!

--Callie


	3. Step Aside

Chapter 3- Step Aside

Sam woke up with a yawn, and climbed out of bed, a weary frown on her face.

'What to wear? What to wear? Have to make an impression…' She scanned through her large closet, and smiled when she finally found the outfit she needed.

She wore a black leather mini skirt a red halter top with large silver earrings, and her black hair curling around her shoulders, with dangly silver bracelets.

Glancing through a large assortmant of shoes she cared not to have, and finally settled on a pair of black strappy heels, 'Good, not preppy, not to scary goth'.

She ran down the stairs, and grabbed an apple, "Bye Grandma!"

"See ya, Bubeleh! Have a rocking first day!" The elder Mrs. Manson yelled, as she wheeled to the window to watch her granddaughter walk to school.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm herself down, 'Just another new school. Not a big deal. Alright, calm. Calm. I got this. Calm.'

"Boo."

The voice came from right next to her ear, and Sam thought she must have jumped a mile.

She spun around, fire in her bright angry eyes, to see two laughing boys.

"Oh. It's you. And you've brought a friend. You're one friend. Nice to meet you, Tucker." Sam said in one breath, then turned on her heel and started walking faster.

"How the heck did she know my name?" Tucker asked Danny, who still was laughing.

"I told her yesterday, or her mom I guess, that I had one friend named Tucker, she must have figured it out. It might be fun having her for a neighbor. Just think of everything Danny Phantom could do to her." Danny laughed, "Come on, we gotta catch up with her."

"Why? She looked like she might hurt me." Tucker whimpered, as his best friend started to jog up to Sam.

"So, are you jumpy at all today?" Danny grinned at Sam coyly.

"No."

"Excited about the first day?"

"No."

"Do I still need to walk you around the school?"

"NO." She said with emphasis, "Here's one hundred dollars, and another hundred for Tucker, for you to just LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I don't know… I mean, it is so enjoyable to hit on you." Danny replied.

"Hit on me?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Pick on you. Ha- um. Yeah. Ya know, stupid, and, now, uhm, ya. No one would hit on you!" Danny stammered, one hand reaching behind his head to rub the back of his neck.

"You couldn't handle hitting on anyone." Sam said, with a mischevious grin.

"Oh yeah?" Danny countered, an evil smile starting to creep onto his face.

"You couldn't even handle someone hitting on you." Sam replied, keeping her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah right. I am not that clueless." He said, still blushing slightly.

"Yeah you are." Sam and Tucker said at once, then glanced at each other confusedly.

"I'm Sam. Sorry for being rude to you earlier, it's just that your friend here is the jerkiest guy of all time." The girl said sticking her hand out to shake his.

Tucker took the small hand and shook it, "Tucker the Technogeek at your service."

She laughed and then turned to Danny, "Why couldn't you be as nice as Tucker?"

Danny started cracking up, "Me? He's the rude one? Have you seen him flirt?"

"Did he learn from you?"

"Oh, low blow. That was nice!" Tucker said, slapping Sam five.

"Later, I have to go, hope not to see you again." Sam said coldly to Danny.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Lunch had arrived, finally, and Sam walked into the cafeteria, feeling slightly nervous.

"Hey, Sam! How goes it?" Gabby Fields greeted the new girl, with a beaming smile, "Want to sit with me and Harry and Freda at lunch?"

"Harry and Freda?" Sam grinned, "Crazy names."

"I know, but they're crazy people. They're nice crazy people though. Come on." Taking Sam's tray and her own, like a waitress, Gabby weaved through the crowds of people and tables, guiding Sam to the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Sam glanced around, over her shoulder, and around, to see if her stalker (AKA Danny) and his friend were anywhere near.

'Not a jerk in sight, okay, this could work, just be cool, Sam, just be cool.' Sam coached herself inwardly, as she sat down at the table.

"I'm Harry, that's Freda. Who are you?" The red headed boy asked bluntly.

"Sam. That's Gabby." She said, jerking her thumb at the girl next to her.

'Why did I just introduce them to their best friend who they've known for three years? Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Sam blushed.

"Thanks for the intro, Sam." Gabby laughed, "Sam's new, so I thought I'd be the amazingly kind person I am and let her sit with us."

"Amazingly kind?" Freda raised an eyebrow elegantly, with a sly smile, "Are you sure we're talking about Gabby Fields?"

"Oh, sure, make fun of the kind one. I'll take it, I will not stoop to your level, and be rude, because I am so, amazingly, wonderfully KIND." Gabby said seriously, not cracking a smile.

Freda, Harry, and Sam all cracked up, and that was when Danny showed up.

"Hey, Sam. I thought you would sit with us, I thought I was showing you around. I'm slightly hurt." He widened his eyes, and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Leave me alone. Go away." Sam hissed, giving him a look.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Idiots." Sam retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley." Freda said, looking at Sam questioningly, like, 'What's wrong with them?'

"Who are you?" Danny replied to the black haired girl who knew his name.

"Freda Thompson." Freda said, slightly put off by the bluntness of the statement, but she smiled anyway.

"May we join you?" Danny asked slyly, grinning innocently at Sam.

"No." Sam shot back, trying desperately to push the chair next to her away from the table, "No room."

"There are four empty seats." Tucker stated.

Sam threw him a murderous glare, Tucker was silent again.

"Sure you can sit with us." Gabby said, batting her eyelashes, and pulling on a strand of her blond hair.

"Great. I'm starving." Tucker plopped down next to Gabby.

Danny smiled widely and pulled the chair back to the table and sat next to Sam, "Hey, funny, it's like I just see you everywhere."

"You're like the plague."

"You don't believe that."

"You're a stalker."

"What's your point?"

"You're not denying any of this. You're a plague like stalker!"

"Really? What would that make you? A rich and crazy, loves-to-dance, Goth, poetry-loving freak?" Danny raised his eyebrows, with a look.

"How did you know I like poetry and love to dance?" Sam replied quickly.

"I just know." Danny had seen her reading a book of poems when he was doing night patrol as Danny Phantom.

"You _are_ a stalker." Sam whispered, looking seriously scared.

She pushed back from the table sharply, and walked away rapidly, her heels clicking against the tiles.

"What'd you say, dude? You look like you really got underneath her skin." Tucker stated, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

"I think I did. She thinks I stalk her." Danny said, his eyes wide.

"That's priceless! You should explain you're not, before her parents sue you!" Tucker replied.

"Do you think they would?" Danny's eyes widened again, and now he shoved back from the table, ready to find Sam.

o.O.o.O.o

Sam was almost out the door when she slipped on a jello spill.

She started falling backwards, toward the cafeteria floor, a concussion in her future, when she fell strait into someone's arms.

"Oof." The person grunted, and asked, "You okay?"

"Danny? Get away from me."

"No thank you?" He said, smiling.

"No. You are such a stalker. Get away from me."

"I'm not a stalker." He said desperately.

"Okay, you're just some weird boy who I cannot get out of my head or out of my life!" She exclaimed, then blushing slightly, she stood up, brushing herself off, "I need to go talk to my English teacher."

She walked away quickly, glancing over her shoulder with a small smile.

Danny watched her walk away curiously, "She's hard to figure out."

o.O.o.O.o.

So how was that chapter, guys? Was it any good? So, ten reviews, and I'll update.


	4. Closer

**Chapter 4- Closer  
**

'Why can't I get him out of my mind?' Sam thought desperately, critically eying herself in her mirror, 'It's like if I think of anything, I think of him. I can't stand being near him, but, I can't stand anything when he's not there.'

Sam was running a purple brush through her thick hair, yawning and thinking, she thought best in the mornings where her mind was clear and unaltered by school's confusions.

Sighing, Sam looked through her closet quickly, grabbing a purple tank top over a black tank top, and black tailored pants, with purple high top sneakers, and some big clunky purple earrings, with some purple bangle bracelets.

'As usual, this is as good as it's gonna get.' Sam gave herself a quick look in her full length mirror, and walked down stairs.

Sitting at the table, she grabbed some toast and an apple, and started eating.

"Sammy-kins! Oh! I'm so glad I caught you! You will not believe who I just got off the phone with!" Mrs. Manson piped up in a high soprano sing song voice.

"Who?" Sam asked, worry lines tracing her forehead, 'Mom means well, but all she causes is trouble'.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny's mother! We arranged a play date for you two kids to see a movie, Friday!!" Mrs. Manson grinned widely, showing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"WHAT?!" Sam's mouth dropped open, "Mom, please say you're kidding."

"Why would I kid about something so happy?" Mrs. Manson said, oblivious to her daughter's anger, with a smile she continued, "And, honey, please wear something not so, so, so… so dark, we don't want to scare him off!"

Mrs. Manson skipped away, leaving a tornado's worth of damage behind in her daughter's social life.

"Wow, my son married a real air head, didn't he?" Grandma Manson laughed, watching the redhead skip off, with a wry grin,

"Grief, does she ever help me?" Sam grumbled, grabbing her backpack, "I'll see ya tonight, Grandma."

She slammed the front door for good measure, and stomped down her front steps, but stopped when she got to the sidewalk, 'I might step on a ladybug', she thought sensibly.

'Why is it that he confuses me so much? One minute, I can't stand him, the next, I can't stand not being with him'…

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Well, I heard something today, I have not heard in a long time." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Tucker said, not looking up from his PDA, "A girl likes you?"

"No, and hey, what was that? My mom set me up on a play date." Danny grumbled, "With that Sam Manson girl. You'd think a scientist genius like my mom would get me and Sam do NOT like each other, as friends, or ANYTHING else."

"Are you sure?" Tucker said, still not looking up from the PDA.

"Positive." Danny said, 'I'm not sure.'

"I've seen the way you look at her." Tucker raised his eyebrows, and glanced up quickly, "It sure looks like you feel something for her. At least, friendship."

"Nothing, I feel NOTHING for her." Danny retorted, 'There's something there, I just don't know what it is.'

"That's not very nice to say about your new neighbor." Sam's voice said, snickering.

"What the-?" Tucker and Danny chorused, spinning around.

"What?" Sam asked, "Here. I'll say it slower: You. Aren't. Being. Very. Nice. Not that you ever are."

"That wasn't a very nice comment either. Do I sense some hostility?" Danny said innocently, with a look that said, 'What did I do?'

"Maybe a little. Look about this 'play date', here's what we do. I go to the movie I want to see, you go to the movie you want to see, and we meet up afterwards, and go outside together, so our parents give us a break. Good? Good." Sam walked off, rolling here eyes at the dimness of both of them.

"Idiots. Both of them." She exhaled, and then realized she hadn't breathed that whole conversation.

"No. No way. I am NOT starting to like him." Sam said out loud, mostly trying to convince herself, 'Maybe. I don't know.'

.o.O.o.O.o.

"Sammy! Time to get ready for your date with Daniel!!" Mrs. Manson yelled up the stairs, "And I've already got your outfit picked out!"

"Mom! I'll choose what I wear!" Sam shouted back, anger rising in her soprano voice.

"Well, you might like this one." Mrs. Manson's voice said from the doorway, with a big smile, she showed Sam a skimpy black dress.

It was strapless, and tight around the waste, with a short skirt, and white leggings, with black flats, Sam almost liked it.

"But! It's just the movies!" Sam protested.

"Danny'll be wearing a suit." Mrs. Manson shot back, a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever." Sam huffed, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Manson laid the clothes on Sam's bed, with a happy smile.

Sam stomped over to the bed, put on the dress, curled her hair, and then put on a little make up. Making sure it was Danny, she ran down stairs, and opened the door.

He was wearing a suit, and 'he looked way hot', she noticed, blushing.

He blushed as well, "Hey. Let's go. If we're gonna try that plan of yours we better leave soon, so you can see that romance movie, and I can see Dead Teacher VII."

"No fair, you get Dead Teacher and I get some stupid romance movie. I call Dead Teacher." Sam argued, annoyed he chose a movie for her.

"Whatever, I'll sit somewhere away from you. Okay?" He laughed.

"Fine." Sam said, coldly.

When the two annoyed teenagers reached the movie, they received some strange looks. When you think about it, can you blame these poor confused people at the theater?

"Who wears a dress to the movies?"

"What's up with that monkey suit?"

"Dude? Are they like royal?"

"Mommy? Can I take a picture with the King and Queen?"

Danny groaned, and ducked his head, "I hate standing out."

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because, as a teenager, no one wants to stand out, everyone wants to be the same as everyone else. Grief, where do you live? Under a rock?" Danny exclaimed, anger edging his words.

"You are such a dimwit." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "It's good to stand out, being different is good, if you're like everyone else, then you're nothing special."

"So you're saying you're special?" Danny scoffed, paying for the tickets.

"No, but I'm saying at least I have a mind of my own." Sam retorted, snatching her ticket away from him.

o.O.o.O.o

Sitting next to Danny in the theater, Sam's heart was pounding against her chest.

Suddenly the two main characters were leaning in ('A romance in a movie called Dead Teacher????' Sam had thought, ruefully) to kiss, and Sam glanced at Danny, just when he glanced at her.

He leaned in quickly, and kissed her full on the mouth for about two seconds, when Sam broke away angrily, "You. Stole. It."

"Stole what?" He said loudly.

"SHHHH!!!!!!" The kids in the movie all hissed, annoyed.

"My first kiss!" She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, she hissed, "I hate you!" Tears slipping down her cheeks, she exited the theater, and ran home.

'Oh, grief. What have I done?' Danny slumped in his seat, and put his head in his hands.

o.O.o.O.o

There's chapter 4, sorry it took so long, guys! Whatch yall think?

TEN REVIEWS!

--Callie


End file.
